


La persona a la que quiero...

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: Los papas de Mao son igual de tontos que Mao yay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Pensive emoji
Relationships: Kage Yasai/Haiboku Kinshitsu, Minato Minami/Arlo April
Kudos: 2





	La persona a la que quiero...

La música de ascensor que sonaba en la floristería era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera se quedase dormido. No entendía el motivo por el que tenían que abrir los sábados. Cosma decía que es cuando las señoras mayores venían a comprar y a charlar, pero eso debía ser por las mañanas, porque siempre que Arlo pasaba las tardes en el establecimiento no compraba ni una alma. Algún que otro curioso venía a mirar, pero se iban con las manos vacías. Quizás las señoras estaban ocupadas con los programas de prensa rosa de las seis de la tarde y los dramas de celebrities de Ocsity. O quizás su aspecto físico no era tan atrayente para ese demográfico como lo era el de su hermanastro mayor, tan pulcro y con sonrisas de un millón de dólares. Si a él le preguntasen diría que era casi siniestro lo perfecto que parecía. Un estudiante de diez, amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, nunca salía una mala palabra de su boca… Definitivamente tenía que tener un lado oscuro oculto. O quizás él era el oscuro. Con sus infinitos piercings en la cara, sus camisetas negras con dibujos que según Cosma “daban miedo”, y su constante ceño fruncido. Igual ese era el motivo por el que no venían las señoras a esta hora.   
Un bostezo escapó sus labios. Posó la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador de la tienda. Las siete de la tarde. Eh. A nadie le haría daño que pusiera una serie o algo para distraerse hasta que viniera alguien, ¿verdad? Extendió la mano lentamente hacia el ratón, pero como si tuviera un radar controlando todos sus movimientos, en el momento en el que simplemente lo rozó la puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo sonar las campanitas que su hermanastro había colocado arriba. Una voz molesta empezó a resonar en su cabeza.   
“ _ ¡Tienes que ser más amable con los clientes, Arlo! Hazlo por mi… _ ”   
Suspiró un momento y con toda su fuerza de voluntad intentó poner una sonrisa amable. La verdad es que en lugar de sonreír, más bien parecía que estuviera enseñando los dientes. Pero era la intención lo que contaba.   
- **Buenas tardes.** -El tono que pretendía ser cantarín en realidad salió un poco entrecortado, como si estuviera en plena pubertad y le estuviera cambiando la voz. Patético.   
- **¿Eeeh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?** **  
** Y de pronto una voz que conocía demasiado bien rompió con la calma de la tienda. Cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos chocaron con unos rojos, que parecían observarlo con diversión. Inmediatamente su ceño volvió a su cómoda expresión de molestia.    
\-  **Minato.**   
\-  **¡Arlo~!**   
El enorme cuerpo del moreno intentó lanzarse a por un abrazo, pero Arlo consiguió esquivarlo fácilmente. Ventajas de ser mucho más pequeño que tu amigo de la infancia. Y es que Minato había crecido desde que era un niño. Mucho. ¿Quién le iba a decir que ese enano de ojos brillantes que lo admiraba desde abajo iba a transformarse en el chico más popular de todo Ocsity? En el instituto ya apuntaba maneras. Las chicas se giraban para observarlos, y no es como si fuera para mirar a Arlo. Tenía fama de ser el “niño rarito que acosaba a Yasai”. Bueno… No es como si fuera mentira. Pero… ¿Qué tenía Minato que era tan interesante para los demás? Era guapo, vale. Y alto, de acuerdo. ¡Pero se supone que ahora que eran adultos todo debería ser distinto! Ser guapo, alto y gracioso no lo era todo en la vida… ¿Verdad?   
Minato le dedicó un pequeño puchero al no recibir su abrazo, pero no volvió a intentar nada. Arlo se giró a coger un par de macetas para fingir que estaba ocupado.   
\-  **¿Qué haces aquí?** **  
** \-  **¡He venido a verte!** **  
** \-  **¿Por qué? Estoy trabajando.** **  
** \-  **¿Eh…? ¿Necesito un motivo para venir a verte?** -Ladeó la cabeza. - **Siempre dices que tu trabajo es aburrido… ¡Así que he venido a estar contigo!** **  
** Apartó la mirada cuando Minato se acercó un poco. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba... Que cualquier chica en Ocsity se sentiría afortunada de estar en la posición en la que él estaba. Minato lo perseguía allá donde estuviera como si fuese un perrito, y hacía todo lo que le mandaba, no importaba lo que fuera. Había sido así desde el momento en el que se conocieron cuando eran críos. Pero... Él no se sentía afortunado en absoluto. Tal vez si en su lugar fuera Kage… Si Kage Yasai estuviera tan obsesionado con él como Minato lo estaba podía morir feliz. No era el caso. Y aún así… Aunque le pareciera una molestia, aunque constantemente le dijera que no se le acercase y que le dejara en paz… Cuando Minato hacía este tipo de cosas no podía evitar sentir una molesta pero reconfortante calidez en el pecho.    
\-  **No puedes estar aquí.** -Murmuró, buscando una excusa. - **Si Cosma se entera de que han venido amigos me reñirá por espantar a los clientes… O algo así.**   
\-  **Jo…** -El moreno hizo una mueca pensativa. - **¡Entonces llamaré a gente para que vengan a comprar! Conozco a muchas chicas, estoy seguro de que la floristería se llenará en segui-** **  
** \-  **No quiero eso.** -Soltó de forma seca, cortando a Minato. - **Compra algo o vete.** **  
** \-  **¿Si compro algo puedo quedarme?** **  
** \-  **Claro. Pero que sea más de quince euros, por favor.** -Soltó, con una sonrisita malvada.    
Eso definitivamente haría que se fuera. Si pagaba quince euros solo por molestarlo un rato, es que era tonto de remate.   
\-  **Quince euros…** -Minato volvió a pensar unos momentos. - **No es que me interesen mucho las plantas de todas formas… ¿No puedo comprar a Arlo directamente?** **  
** - **¿...Eh?**   
\-  **¿Hm?**   
Se quedaron unos momentos mirándose en silencio. Arlo cerró los ojos, empezando a mosquearse.   
\-  **Compra algo o lárgate.**   
\-  **Jooo, no eres divertido.**   
\-  **Exacto, eso es.** -Soltó para sí mismo, volviendo al mostrador. - **No soy divertido así que mejor sal con chicas que sí lo son.**   
Hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano, y Minato frunció el ceño.   
\-  **Pero la persona a la que quiero es Arlo.**   
\-  **Ya, ya. Siempre dices eso.** -Soltó otro bostezo, reposando la cabeza sobre su mano libre. - **Pero apuesto a que en diez minutos vas a ponerte a mirar el teléfono para hablar con tus amigas. Como siempre.** **  
** - **No está bien ignorar a las chicas, ¿sabes? Me lo dijo mi Primo Ryuu.** **  
** - **Huh, seguro que a tu hermano le gusta mucho que tomes los consejos de tu primo.**   
\-  **Makoto dijo que “las jodan a todas”. Prefiero hacer caso al Primo Ryuu esta vez.** -Sonrió con diversión, como un niño bobo que ha dicho una palabrota cuando sus padres no están mirando. - **Pero ahora estoy con Arlo, así que tienes toda mi atención.** **  
** \-  **¿Hooh? ¿De verdad?** **  
** Y como si el mismo cielo quisiera probar a Minato, de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar por toda la floristería con un tono un tanto… Peculiar. Arlo levantó una ceja, expectante, mientras el moreno lo miraba fijamente, tan quieto que parecía una estatua. Eso fue… Durante dos segundos.    
\-  **Lo siento… Tengo que...** -Se excusó en una voz casi inaudible, mientras se giraba para coger el teléfono.   
El pelirrojo jamás lo admitiría, pero sintió una pequeña molestia en su interior.

Pasaron exactamente 17 minutos y 15 segundos hasta que Minato por fin dejó de hablar por teléfono. Pero no es como si Arlo los hubiese estado contando. En realidad había usado el cronómetro de su propio móvil. Cuando el moreno por fin volvió a mirarlo se encontró con un familiar ceño fruncido y labio levemente elevado. La famosa expresión de desprecio de Arlo April, por supuesto que la conocía, pero decidió ignorarla.   
\-  **¡Tengo buenas noticias!** **  
** \-  **Me alegro por ti.** -Murmuró el pelirrojo, volviendo su mirada hacia el ordenador aunque solo había un escritorio con fondo negro.   
\-  **¡Esta noche he quedado con una chica para ir a cenar!** **  
** - **Hm…** **  
** \-  **¡Y va a venir con su amiga!** **  
** - **Hmm...**   
\-  **¡Y le he dicho que tú también vas a venir.** **  
** \-  **Mhm… Espera. ¿Qué?** **  
** El moreno levantó un brazo, dispuesto a marcharse antes de que Arlo pudiera reprocharle nada.   
- **¡Te paso a recoger a las diez! Ponte guapo, eh. Bueno, como siempre.** **  
** \-  **Minato no voy a ir. ¡MINATO, OYE!** **  
** Y se fue. Dejándolo ahí, con una mano en alto y una expresión de confusión total.

Cuando volvió a casa, Cosma ya sabía sobre su… ¿cita? de esa noche. Por supuesto, se lo había dicho Minato. Esa rata escurridiza sabía que si Cosma se enteraba no podría negarse porque su hermanastro prácticamente lo obligaría a ir con él. Frases como “tienes que salir más” y “a ver cuando te echas novia” estaban a la orden del día en su casa. Pero a Arlo no le interesaban las chicas en absoluto. El único que le interesaba era Kage Yasai… Su querido Kage… Era ya historia. Había asumido que su dulce y adorado cactus había cumplido su propio sueño saliendo con el idiota de Haiboku Kinshitsu. Sinceramente no entendía qué es lo que le veía el peliverde… Pero… Cuando los veía juntos, esos ojos marrones que siempre le habían llevado al borde de la locura estaban tan tiernos… No podía evitar tener que aceptar su derrota. Solo porque Kage era feliz él también lo sería.  
¡Pero eso no significaba en absoluto que le interesase salir con otra persona! Y mucho menos una chica. ¿Cuándo se iba a enterar esta gente de que solo le gustaban los chicos? O al menos… Solo uno en específico.  
Se dio una ducha y se vistió de forma… Normal. Tampoco iba a arreglarse demasiado para una chica que ni siquiera le interesaba. Se autoconvenció de que al menos obligaría a Minato a pagarle todo lo que fuera a pedir esa noche y comería como un rey. Igual intentaría incluso ponerlo en evidencia delante de sus amiguitas. ¿Sacaría el tema de aquella vez que cogió algo de peso y se autodenominó “Thiccato”? Quizás. Solo si se ponía especialmente bobo.  
\- **¡Arlo! ¡Está aquí Minato!**  
15 minutos de antes. Por supuesto. Salió de casa con cara de pocos amigos, y esta vez no se esperó el ataque sorpresa del moreno.  
\- **¡Arlo!**   
\- **¡AH, MINATO! ¡SUELTA!** **  
**Si ya estaba de mala hostia, el que ese monstruito lo achuchara solo añadía leña al fuego de su ira. Se intentó zafar dándole golpes en los brazos pero era inútil, su agarre era invencible.  
\- **Estás muy guapo, yay.** **  
**- **Estoy igual que esta tarde.** **  
**- **¡No llevas el uniforme!** **  
**- **Si quieres me lo pongo.**  
- **¡Hahaha!**  
Cuando por fin lo dejó ir Arlo hizo un intento pobre de peinarse un poco el pelo, pero tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había dos chicas mirándolos con curiosidad. Una con el pelo marrón por los hombros y otra con dos coletas rubias. El pelirrojo le echó una mirada a su amigo y por su expresión confirmó que estas eran las muchachas con las que se suponía que tenían la cita.  
\- **¿Me presentas?**  
Minato había estado muy ocupado mirándolo con una sonrisita, pero eso pareció devolverlo a la realidad.  
\- **¿Oh? ¡Oh, claro! Estas son Nina y Diana. Chicas, este es mi amigo Arlo.** -Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero el chico se soltó de inmediato.  
\- **Mucho gusto.** -Saludó desde lejos, sin molestarse siquiera en sacar las manos de los bolsillos.  
No estaba muy seguro de cuál era la “suya”, pero tampoco era muy importante porque ya se había olvidado incluso de sus nombres. Minato tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Estaba más pegado a él que otra cosa.  
\- **Encantada, Arlo.** -La primera en responder fue la de pelo marrón, que se acercó a agarrar del brazo a Minato sin vergüenza alguna. Al pelirrojo le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo. - **Minato no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti.**  
\- **¿Oh? Yo nunca había oído sobre ti. Lo siento.** -Soltó bruscamente. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, confusa.  
- **¿Hm?** **  
**- **¡B-Bueno…! ¿Y si nos vamos ya?** -Rió el moreno, pasándose una mano por la nuca de forma nerviosa. - **¡Que se nos hace tarde!**  
Los ojos de Arlo rodaron hacia la rubia que se veía tan confusa como su amiga. Así que esa era la “suya”, eh. Suspiró. Que remedio. No era el tipo de persona que fastidiaría la noche a un par de chicas solo porque su amigo era tonto del culo. Al menos intentaría ser agradable. Lo intentaría.

A medida que avanzaba la noche Arlo se dio cuenta de que en realidad las chicas eran… Bastante majas. Tuvo que admitir que se rio un par de veces con las historias que contaban y Diana, la castaña, le dijo que su camiseta le gustaba mucho. A pesar de que “diera miedo” como decía Cosma. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ellas, más se fijaba en que no eran para nada como las había imaginado en cuanto a su relación con Minato. Diana no parecía muy interesada en él románticamente… De hecho ninguna de las dos lo parecían. De verdad era como una quedada de amigos más que otra cosa. Eso fue hasta que vio como Nina le dio la mano por encima de la mesa a su “amiga”. Y entonces, algo hizo click en su cerebro.   
Esas dos… Estaban saliendo. Eran novias. Tenía sentido. Después de esas historias, de cómo acababan las frases la una de la otra, de como se miraban con tanto amor que parecía que no había nadie más en todo el restaurante… Entonces… ¿Qué pintaban él y Minato en todo esto?   
Cuando terminaron de cenar fue cuando por fin se percató de que la noche se le había pasado volando. Incluso había bebido más que de costumbre y se notaba un poco mareadillo. Pero no era nada comparado con Minato, que estaba como una cuba. Culpa de sus “venga, un poco más” y sus “¡Si no estoy ni contentillo, venga échale!” cuando le ofrecían beber. Diana y Nina le preguntaron si querían compartir un taxi, pero Arlo les rechazó amablemente. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos y como casi siempre que salían juntos Minato simplemente podía quedarse a dormir esa noche. Se despidió de las chicas con una sonrisa y les prometió volver a quedar algún día. Esa vez no tuvo que fingir.   
Pero tenía preguntas para su querido amigo, que en esos momentos no parecía demasiado lúcido como para responderlas. Si casi no podía ni dar dos pasos en línea recta. Iba agarrado al pobre pelirrojo como si fuera una muleta sobre la que apoyarse, canturreando una canción en japonés que a saber dónde la había oído.    
- **Eh.** **  
** \-  **¿Mmmh?** -Interrumpió su canto para responder.   
\-  **Esas chicas. Nina y Diana.** **  
** - **¿Qué les pasa…?** -Bostezó Minato.   
\-  **Están saliendo. Son novias.** **  
** \-  **Ah. Ya.** **  
** \-  **¿Cómo que “ah, ya”? ¿Lo sabías?** **  
** \-  **Sí, claro.** -Se estiró un poco. - **Todo era parte de mi plan, pero el plan se ha ido al traste como siempre.** **  
** - **¿Qué plan…? ¿Qué dices?** -Arlo levantó un poco el labio superior, arrepintiéndose de preguntar siquiera.   
Minato lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, no respondiendo de inmediato. Dejó de caminar, obligando a Arlo a pararse también en mitad de la calle que respondió con un bufido.    
\-  **Oye…** **  
** \-  **Eso digo yo. ¿Qué haces parándote en seco? Venga, estamos cerca de casa.**   
El moreno se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder acercar una mano al rostro de su amigo y posarla suavemente sobre su mejilla. Los ojos marrones de Arlo se clavaron sobre los suyos, haciéndole un millón de preguntas sin abrir la boca. La otra mano la aprovechó para apoyarse en la pared, haciendo que la espalda del más bajito chocase también contra el edificio.   
Arlo rodó los ojos hacia la mano de su mejilla. Luego hacia la otra que le bloqueaba cualquier tipo de escape. Finalmente volvió a mirarlo con aún más preguntas que antes.   
\-  **Minato, ¿qué carajo estás-?** **  
** \-  **Eh, ¿alguna vez voy a ser suficiente para ti?** -Soltó de pronto, enseñando sus dientes afilados. El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces intentando despegar su vista de esos ojos rojos que parecían mirar hacia lo más profundo de su alma. - **¿No te has enterado aún? ¿O solo lo ignoras porque no sabes como rechazarme?** **  
** - **…¿Eh?**   
\-  **La persona a la que quiero. Es Arlo.** -Arrastró las palabras como si así pudiera hacerselas entender de una vez por todas.    
\-  **¿Otra vez con eso? Mira que te pones pesado…** -El pelirrojo suspiró. - **Ya me he enterado, que soy tu mejor amigo, que me quieres mucho. No entiendo qué tiene que-**   
- **¡Aaah! ¡No te enteras de nada!** -Se desesperó el moreno, agarrándose de la cabeza. - **Tú eres… Tú eres la persona a la que yo-** **  
** \-  **¡Ah!** -La expresión de Arlo de pronto cambió por completo, a una de sorpresa y luego alegría. El rostro de Minato se sonrojó levemente. ¿Lo había pillado? ¿Por fin…? - **¡YASAI!** **  
** E inmediatamente se escapó de su agarre improvisado para correr al otro lado de la calle, donde dos chicos, uno de pelo verde y otro de pelo blanco, caminaban de la mano.   
- **Oh, Dios.** -Susurró uno de ellos.   
\-  **¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? ¿A dónde vais? O de dónde venís, más bien. Eh, es tarde, Yasai. Deberías ponerte una chaqueta o te enfriarás.** **  
** El chico de pelo verde asentía y respondía como podía con una sonrisita de compromiso.   
- **Ah. Mira, es Minato.** **  
** Mientras el moreno se daba cabezazos contra la pared. Otro plan fallido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente un chico de ojos rojos y pelo negro despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Lo primero que hizo, como siempre que despertaba, fue revisar su teléfono móvil. Miles de mensajes de tropecientos grupos y contactos que le importaban de poco a nada. Los habituales mensajes de preocupación de su hermano mayor. El “ok” indiferente de su primo cuando le informó de que dormiría en casa de Arlo… Y un mensaje de su amiga Diana.  
 _“¡Eh! ¿Qué tal anoche? El chico que te gusta es suuuuuper lindo. ¿Fue todo bien?”_  
Sus ojos rojos rodaron hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde se encontró con un rostro dormido profundamente con una sonrisilla en los labios. Minato sonrió para sí mismo, usando una mano para apartar suavemente los mechones escarlata que caían por la cara de Arlo. Suspiró suavemente y respondió.  
"😔👎"  
Quizás a la próxima.


End file.
